


Empty

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Background Jackbam, M/M, Probably bad, Slight 2Jae, Slight Jackbam, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emptyemp·tyˈem(p)tē/adjective1. containing nothing; not filled or occupied."he took his empty coffee cup back to the counter"2. (of words or a gesture) lacking meaning or sincerity."his answer sounded a little empty"In which Jinyoung finds love after he is left incomplete





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi so this is probably gonna be terrible but I hope you enjoy it

**_Jinyoung_ **

_I walked down the street briskly as the winter cold hit my face._

  
I mentally scolded myself for not wearing a coat  
Then again had my boyfriend accidentally remembered our date then I would probably be warm.

This is the four time he has cancelled this month.  
I'm starting to feel left behind  
I always see him happy with his friends but when he's with me he looks annoyed and sad

It make the butterflies in my stomach shrivel up and **die**

I shrug of the feeling and go inside. I spot jb on the couch on his phone.

"Hey babe how was your day" he says plainly. I smile and mumble a quiet good as I walk into the kitchen.

"I stopped by to make sure you were ok but I have to go, work on a new song" he said as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Ok, see you" I say quietly, don't be a wimp jinyoung, he obviously loves you.

"Ok, I love you" he said before leaving.

As much as I wanted to believe him, his words felt **_empty_**.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not all of the chapters are the same length FYI just don't want anyone to be confused <3

**_Jinyoung_ **

_I woke up to a loud knock on my door._

  
I slowly got out of bed and walked to the door  
A happy looking boy with blonde hair and a bright smile was standing at the door. He was wearing a large sweater and was playing with his hands

"Oh uhm I must have the wrong house I'm really sorry for waking you" he said shyly.

"It's ok, I hope you find who you are looking for" I say smiling. He nods before walking away from my door.

**_Weird_ **


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi so I'm always posting this on the Got7 amino so if I ever don't post here you can find it there :)

**_Jinyoung_ **

_"Rough night? Let me guess, he forgot again" My friend Jackson said as he wiped down the one of the tables._

"yeah" I mumbled quietly. Jackson and I co-own a diner that serves food at the height of the lunch and dinner rushes. I usually work the day shift but when something bad happens I work the night shift with Jackson.

"What was it this time?" He asked curiously.

"Anniversary" I mumbled, if I talked loudly I'd probably start crying.

"Jinyoung just leave him already, you said it yourself; he doesn't love you" I shook my head and he sighed.

"Ok fine, be stubborn but don't say I didn't tell you so. Now go home, you are resting for the next few days " he said patting my head. I nodded before clocking out.

The city was quiet but which was odd but I wasn't upset.

Seeing as Jackson probably won't let me go back to work for the next few days, I might as well pick up some records to listen too

Call me old fashioned but I love listening to records.

I walked down the street and a new record/ book shop caught my eye.

I walked in the shop and the walls were covered in all kinds of records of different genres. There were countless book shelves in the center of the room. Frankly it was very overwhelming.

".Oh Uhm how can I help you?" A voice said.

A boy around my age asked from around one of the bookshelves. He was kinda tall and his hair was a very bright red.

"Yes Uhm do you have any upbeat records that you would recommend?" I asked, trying not to look him up and down.

He smiled before having me follow him.

"So is there any artist you like?"

"Uhm, I like anything honestly"

"Well here" he said before handing me a couple of records.

"These are some of my favorites" he said smiling.

I payed for the records and he told me his name was Mark. I told him my name before going back home.


	4. IV

* * *

**_Jinyoung_ **

_After a few weeks my mood improved._

From Jaebum remembering our dates and the records mark gave me, I felt great.

Sometimes the blonde boy who's name I found to be youngjae stopped by My and Jackson's diner. He always seemed to be waiting for someone but they never seemed to come.

Feels like deja vu


	5. V

**_Jinyoung_ **

_I went to the record store to buy records for Jaebum's birthday_

When I walked in Mark was waving wildly.

"I assume you liked the records so you came back for more" Mark said

"No I hated them I wanted to say that they sucked and you should go out of business" I said smugly and he laughed.

Wow his laugh is perfect

"What can I get ya?" He asked

"Well I'm looking for a good RnB album" I said.

"Ah, those are the best kind" he said happily before skipping to where they where.

"So, I haven't seen you around town much, you must not live around here" I said, trying to make things less awkward.

"I don't really go many places, I'm from la so I can't really know my way around" He said before crouching down to look for an album.

"Maybe I could show you around sometime" I said happily

"I would like that" when he stood up and turned around he was right in my face. We stood there staring at each other for awhile but then I remembered about Jaebum.

"Uhm is kinda in a hurry" I said quietly and mark blushed.

"Oh yeah Uhm sorry let me ring you up" he said before running to the cash register.

I payed for the records and walked home.  
~


	6. VI

**_Jinyoung_ **

_"But Jaebum I don't understand" I said quietly._

"I'm sorry jinyoung I just don't love you anymore. I want you to find someone better" he said quietly

"Oh....ok" I said.

"Also I'm moving out but if you want to keep the apartment then you can" he said kindly.

_"Till we meet again" I said_

_._

_._

_._

"And just like that, he's gone?" Jackson asked.

"Basically" I said while practically inhaling a milkshake.

"I say you should stop moping and find yourself a new man" Jackson said.

"I mean I guess but I don't...." I started but I got cut off

"LOOK THERE'S A CUTE ONE  RIGHT NOW" Jackson said excitedly.

I turned myself around only to be making eye contact with Mark. He waved before continuing to walk past the window.

"Ooo you better get your peach butt on that before I do" Jackson said sassily.

"Shut up" I said, rolling my eyes.

I washed my cup and we got back to work.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Idk how long this book will be but yeah I'll try and update a lot plus I usually write multiple chapters at a time
> 
>  
> 
> Song reccomedation: Troye Sivan- Blue

_**Jinyoung**_  

 

_Business was booming since it was getting warmer_

Mark came to visit every once in awhile but most of the time I was visiting him at his shop.

This was one of they days he is visiting me.

"Hey jinyoung" he said smiling as he sat at the counter.

"Hey hyung, you want the usual?" I asked and he nodded.

I told the chef his order before returning to the counter.

"You look nice in your uniform" Mark said happily.

"You say that everyday" I said as I made his milkshake.

"I can't help that you look so good" he winked which caused me to blush.

He makes me feel special

 


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation: Monster by paramore

**_Jinyoung_**  

_Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to work the night shift this week._

Sure, it was hard, but I enjoyed it.

Unfortunately a lot of couples came it during the dinner rush.

"Hey jinyoung, that smiley boy is waving at you" The other waitress said.

I immediately knew who he was talking about.

"Hey youngjae what can I get you?" I asked.

"Well I'm waiting for my boyfriend but I'll have a milkshake for now" he said happily.

"You're a little over dressed for a milkshake" I said and he blushed.

"It's our six month anniversary" he said excitedly.

"Well I wish the best for y....." before I could finish my sentence youngjae got up excitedly and hugged someone.

"Jinyoung this is my boyfriend jaebum" youngjae said happily.

That's when my whole world crashed down.

Six months.....we only broke up two months ago. That means

"Aw you guys make a cute couple but if you excuse me I have to go help in the kitchen" I said before walking back to the kitchen.

I told one of the female servers to take that table for me and she kindly agreed.

When I looked at how Jaebum looked at youngjae, I saw us when we first started dating but i don't know when the spark left.

I've never felt more ~~_hollow_~~


	9. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation- Breakeven- The Script

**_Jinyoung_ **

_When I got off I went wherever my legs would take me_

I ended up at Mark's shop

"Sorry we're clo......woah jinyoung what happened?" Mark said before running to me.

"Diner....Ex...Cheated" I said before my legs gave out. I was crying my eyes out, snot coming out of my nose, I was still covered in food from the diner.

I looked like a mess

But mark didn't seem to care.

He quickly gathered his stuff before helping me up.

"Cmon, get on my back" he said, crouching down.

"You don't have to, I can make it home" I tried but my voice betrayed me by cracking.

"Nope, get some sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there" he said and I got on.

I tried to stay awake but I ended up falling asleep really quickly.

"jinyoungie we are here" he said happily.

I got of his back and unlocked my apartment. He help me into my room and sat me on my bed.

"Goodnight jinyoungie, please sleep well" he said before kissing my forehead and walking out

This was the return of my butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping here for the night but I have other chapters prepared for later <3


	10. X

**_Jinyoung_ __**

_"Jinyoung we need more hands but everyone I have called is busy" Jackson complained._

Today's dinner rush was extremely hectic.

So I called the only person I knew could help.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but I found some other help as well " mark said.

Next to him was a short boy who looked like he had more energy then he could handle.

"Alright, mark, you are gonna help jinyoung and you are with me" Jackson said, winking at the other boy.

Everyone went their separate ways and everything went smoothly.

At closing though we were all super tired while cleaning.

Unfortunately, Jackson moped part of the floor without telling me and I slipped.

"A...re yo...u ok?" Mark asked while laughing.

"Yeah can you help me up?" I said while pouting.

He grabbed my hand but I guess he couldn't get his feet sturdy and he fell on top of me.

Just like in the shop, we stared at each other but this time he learned down and kissed me.

This kiss made my stomach feel warm and fuzzy like I was at the beach.

when we stopped we heard a loud squeal like sound from behind us.

Mark rolled off me and we looked to see Jackson fanboying.

I was gonna give him a sassy remark but mark pulled me close to him and I forgot what I was gonna say.

"Alright love birds, it's time to head out" Jackson said before walking out

Mark helped me up and we walked out to find Jackson and Mark's friend bambam talking to each other.

"I think Jackson and bambam have some chemistry" Mark said nudging me.

"Do you uhm...wanna sleep over at my house?" I asked

"I would love to" he said happily.

There go my butterflies again 


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special jackbam chapter:)

**_Jackson_ **

_When Mark brought his friend I couldn't help but stare._

He looks like a small puppy that just needs to be protected. I just want to hug him but he doesn't know me.

"Alright, mark, you are gonna help jinyoung and you are with me" i said, winking at the boy. He blushed slightly but he followed me.

"I'm Jackson but you can call me anytime" I said smugly

"Hi anytime, I'm bam bam" he said and I laughed.

We continued to joke and chat off and on until closing time.

"Hey I'm gonna go check on jinyoung and mark" I said before walking to the kitchen.

I tried to be quiet but when I saw them kissing I let out a high pitched squeal.

I couldn't stop myself from fanboying

"Alright love birds, it's time to head out" I told them before walking back to Bambam

"So what happened?" Bambam asked excitedly

"They kissed" I said excitedly and we both squealed.

There was an awkward silence until he spoke up.

"You wanna hang out sometime? I..it doesn't have to be a date or anything but you..." I cut him off by grabbing his hands.

"I would love to" i said and he smiled

Jinyoung and I said goodbye to Mark and bambam.

"So... you and bambam huh?" Jinyoung asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So you and Mark huh ?" I shot back

"I asked first" I sighed and he smirked.

"I may or may not have gotten his number" I said and jinyoung nudged my sides.

"Yah! Your turn" I said nudging him.

"So he may or may not be sleeping over" he said before covering his face in embarrassment (a/n it's so cute when he does this)

"Dang I thought you were pure" I said and he hit me.

"Yah! We aren't gonna do anything" he said defensively.

"That's what you think" I said before waving goodbye and walking to my car

Today was a good day


	12. XII

_**Jinyoung** _

_I told Mark to meet me at my house because he had to take Bambam home._

I stopped by the convenience store to get some snacks. Unfortunately I ran into the one person that could ruin my night.

"Jinyoung can we talk?" Jaebum asked

I ignored him but he grabbed my hand.

"I know you don't want to listen but I'm sorry ok I just fell out of love and didn't know how to handle it" he said

"Do...do you love him?" I asked quietly

"I really really do, I'm sorry" he said. I got out of his grip and payed for my stuff.

"Don't treat him like you did with me" I said to Jaebum before leaving.

When I got to my house, mark was waiting for me.

"Hey I hope you don't mind, I brought some snacks for us" I said and he smiled.

"I'm always down for food" he said as we walked in.

I set the food down before turning to him.

"Im gonna put on comfy clothes, you can borrow some if you want" he nodded and I headed into me room

I gave him one of my old baggy shirts and some of my fluffy pajama pants.

Somehow he made it look good.

"Jinyoungie~" he cooed and I looked to see that he put a blanket on the floor and some pillows too.

"Yes mark?" I asked and he smiled.

"Do you wanna cuddle?" He asked, reaching up cutely and I nodded.

I sat down next to him and he pulled me into his lap.

As we watched tv I snuggled into his chest and he put his arms around me.

I could get used to this


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ment to add this but oop

_**Jinyoung**  _

After awhile we started getting sleepy.

"I can sleep on the couch and you can take my bed" I said and he shook his head.

"I'd rather continue our cuddling session" I blushed and mumbled ok

We laid down on our sides, our bodies awkwardly separated from each other.

I saw him staring me but when he looked into my eyes he blushed

"Aw markie is nervous" I joked.

"Yah I'm your hyung you need to respect me" he said

"Says the one who comes to my shop everyday and begs for milkshakes" I mumbled

"That's it I'm gonna hug you to death" he said before bringing me close to his chest.

To say that I was excited would be an understatement.

" aw jinyoungie is enjoying this" he cooed

"Shut up" I mumbled.

Needless to say, we fell asleep in this position.


	14. XVI

**_Jinyoung_ **

_I woke up before mark did. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping._

"A picture last longer jinyoung-ah" he mumbled and I covered my face.

"Good morning" he said kissing my forehead.

I was too embarrassed to even say anything.

"So~ I don't have to work today, do you?"

"I doubt Jackson will let me work"

"Good, we could go to town" he said.

I raised an eyebrow and he blushed

"N...not in that way. I mean we could walk around town" he said

"Or, we could stay in bed all day" I said snuggling closer to him.

"But jinyoungie~" he said sweetly

"Fine, but you have a death grip on me so I can't get up" I said.

"It's like 11 we might as well stay like this till noon" he said hugging me tighter

We sat for awhile with me on his chest and him on his back.

"You are beautiful you know that"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe"

I wiggled out of his grip and got up

"I'm not beautiful I'm handsome" he said following after me.

I didn't answer and kept walking

"Jinyoung-ah~" he said grabbed my hand but I moved my hand

There was a pause before a loud slap sounded in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna leave y'all in suspense oh ho ho


	15. XV

_**Jinyoung** _

"Did you just slap my ass"

"Maybe I did"

"Don't touch what you can't afford hun"

"Did you call me hun?"

"Maybe I did beautiful"

"Shut up" he said again

"Aw hyung is embarrassed~" I mused while dancing around.

Suddenly he grabbed my waist and kissed me

I was so shocked I didn't get to kiss back. It was like a cliche fairytale.

He pulled away and wrapped his arms around me

"Now who's the embarrassed one" he said into my ear and I turned bright red.

"Touché" I mumbled and he let go of me

"It's time to go to town jinyoungie !!!!!" He said excitedly

I think I'm falling in love


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow my finals are here I will have time to write but let's be real I'm gonna hibernate for a month

_**Jinyoung** _

_Mark drove us to his shop and I was confused_.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned

"Well uhm... I live here" he said shyly

"Oh" I stayed quiet because I didn't really know how to react

"Yeah, I couldn't find a good place to live when I got here" Mark said.

I followed him into his shop, past the shelves, and into the back.

"There isn't much but it's all I have as of now" He said shyly.

We walked out of the main room and up some steps.

His room was really small but he didn't seem to mind.

" if you are wondering why I haven't bout another house it's because I haven't had time, I work almost everyday but I might hire some new people later on" he said, picking out clothes.

"You can make yourself at home as I shower" he said before walking away.

I sat on my phone for awhile and when I looked up mark came out with a towel on.

"Not a word" he said before grabbing his clothes.

I whistled just to annoy him

"Pabo" he murmured before running back to the bathroom   
*

"Jinyoungie~" Mark begged. He spotted and arcade and is begging me to go in.

I finally gave in but I said he had to win me something.

We got inside and mark grabbed my hand.

"I..I don't want you to get lost" he said shyly before running towards one of the games

"Jiyoungie you should find a game you like" he said and I shrugged. I'm not one for arcades but I agreed.

I found a ball drop game and tried that out. Suddenly a bell started going off and I was confused.

"1,000 tickets?" I mumbled quietly as the screen on the machine started flashing.

I decided to play some more and I ended up liking some of the games near by.

Mark on the other hand seemed to be struggling as he tried to play some of the games. Eventually he dragged me over to this one basketball game.

"Finally a game I can win" he said. He ended up making most of the baskets but I was too busy looking at his concentration face.

"Take a picture it would last longer" he said. So I did

"Yah!" He said before trying to take my phone.

I kept moving backwards until I fell onto someone....who may or may not have been a waiter.

Needless to say we got kicked out.

" I can't believe we got kicked out" Mark said laughing

"At least we got to cash the tickets " I said hugging two of the bears that I won.

Suddenly a little girl ran up to me and Mark.

"Excuse me, are you a prince?" She asked cutely. I couldn't help but blush. I was so flustered I couldn't answer.

"Of course" mark said

"Jinyoungie is the most wonderful price of all. And look! The prince has a gift" He said as he gave the girl the small bear that I was carrying.

"Yay!" She said excitingly before running back to her mom.

"She was cute" I said quietly.

"Not as cute as you prince jinyoung" Mark said with a smirk

"Pabo" I said before hitting him. He but his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

Oh yeah I'm definitely in love


	17. XVII

**_Jinyoung_ **

_I jumped as another loud clap of thunder sounded causing me to drop the cup I was putting away._

"Nice going pabo" I mumbled to myself.

I was working the night shift because Jackson got sick.

I finished cleaning up and went to help the servers. Great, another special couples night.

Just my luck

"hey jinyoung how's it going" youngjae said excitedly. Jaebum sat across from him looking down.

"Fine, what can I get y'all?"

"One chocolate milkshake to share please"

"Is that all?"

"I guess. Want anything bummie?" Youngjae asks.

"No, that's all" he said cracking a fake smile.

"Ok I'll be back with that" I said, turning around quickly.

Bummie? He used to get mad when I called him pet names.

I shook it off before making their drink and giving it to them.

The night was slow but the storm never died down.

I guess the weather reflects how my mind is right now.

I don't even know why I'm bothered by them being lovey dovey.   
I guess I just realized how easily replaceable I am.

The thought made me sick to my stomach and I ran to the bathroom.

"Great, now I'm sick" I said to myself.

I saw one of our other employees that I had to leave. He said he would call in yugyeom, our youngest yet tallest employee , to work.

I walked outside but when I got to my car it didn't start.

"dang it this is not the day" I growled but it refused to start.

"How lovely" I said sarcastically before starting in my route home.

Every crash of thunder made me jump but I was determined to get home.

When I finally got in I nearly got sick again.

"Shoot no no no stop what's happening" I said before laying in my couch.

I took out my phone to call the doctor but then I remembered that there's basically a hurricane outside.

I guess I know who I have to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho who is he gonna call? Comment who you think :D


	18. XVIII

  
_**Jinyoung** _

"So why did you call me exactly?" Jaebum asked

"Because you're a doctoral student and I can't move without wanting to vomit" i said

I really wish I could have called someone else but I didn't know who else to call

"Well your symptoms seem to point to food poisoning" he said

Stupid Jackson and his organic food.

"You'll probably need someone to take care of you the next few days" he said.

I was about to thank him but his phone rang.

"❤️My angel❤️" it read and my heart sunk.

I know I shouldn't be hung up on him but some part of me still feels trapped by the memories we made.

"Hey angel I'll be home soon ok? I know I'll be safe ok? love you too. Bye" he said on the phone.

When he finished we exchanged farewells before he left.

I got up carefully but my body had other plans.

I spent the next hour throwing up and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess he would call JB? If so congrats! I cut this chapter in half to make two chapters so I wouldn't keep y'all waiting too long


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i posted this but I didn't whoops

_**Jinyoung** _

A loud crash echoed from the storm outside

3:00am the clock said, he's still not home

The door creaked open and two muffled voices sounded

"Aish jinyoungie is a stick in the mud he won't notice"

"He's just your roommate right?"

"Yeah, don't worry you don't have any competition"

My heart stopped

"N...no this isn't real it's a dream" I said to myself

They entered my field of vision, two bodies molded together. Arms around arms, legs tangled together as soon as they hit the couch. Cuddling like it was their job

Muffled I love yous we're all that I could hear

Acting so cute it's like they meant to mock me

"Youngjae I love you to the farthest galaxy out there" Jaebum said

I woke up choking on air, the rain sounded harder

"Farthest galaxy" I said quietly to myself

I'm so pathetic

I didn't even bother to leave my bathroom anymore

I laid on the floor and sobbed

My heart felt empty, no matter how much I try to forget, I'm pulled in

My phone vibrated from the counter

"Hey jinyoungie I'll be over in 5, I know how you are with storms" mark said

"Oh...ok" I said quietly, no use in picking a fight, too sick and too sad to care

"Great, see you then love" Mark said before hanging up

"Love huh?" I said happily

I wanted to get up and twirl around in happiness but honestly if I sit up anytime soon it will be a miracle

This boy has me whipped even when I'm sick


	20. XX

**_Mark_ **

As soon as I entered all I heard was muffled sobs

"Jinyoungie? I brought ice cream" I said

"Bathro...." and I guess no ice cream will be eaten after the sound I just heard

"Oh my poor baby" I said rushing over to jinyoung

"When did I become your baby?"

"S...shut up" I said shyly

I helped jinyoung sit up and washed his face

Somehow he managed to look cute in a helpless puppy kinda way

"If you keep starting your gonna get sick too" he said dryly

I chuckled and helped him get up and into his bed.

"What happened?" I asked, putting his trash can next to him

"Food poisoning" he mumbled

I shook my head

"Poor jinyoungie, good thing in here!" I said excitedly

I found some stomach medicine and helped him take it

"Do you need anything?" I asked him

"C...cold" he said quietly

I understood what he was asking and ran to get him a blanket

"Here you go" I said, wrapping him in a blanket

"Do you want some tea?" I asked him and he shook his head

I sat next to him and he laid his head on my shoulder

"Jb came over today, he was helping me but he got a call from youngjae" He said quietly

"He calls him so many cute names but he told me he hated them" He said as he choked on a sob

I wrapped my arms around him

"Shhh it's ok" i said as I rubbed his back

"I just want the pain too stop" he mumbled

I'll take away you pain jinyoung, I promise you

 


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah hi sorry I'm late with this I'm just busy because school is starting soon so I'll try and be better

_**Jinyoung**_  

I woke up to the sound of birds but I didn't see mark

I called his name a few times but I got no answer

When I walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the counter

~Hey jinyoungie, I'm sorry I had to leave but something came up at the shop I'm sorry.   
There is some soup in the fridge   
Xoxo Mark ~

"Well at least he cared enough to leave a note" I thought to myself

I heated up the soup before going back to my room

When I checked my phone I saw a text from Jackson

| Hey bambam sent me this you might want to check this out

Ok |

When I clicked on the photo it was a screenshot of a Snapchat

"If you wanted to know he's so whipped that he has Jinyoung as his lockscreen" it read

The picture was of Mark showing his lockscreen and covering his face shyly

Gosh this boy is gonna be the death of me


	22. XXI I/II

_**Jackson** _

My nerves were through the roof

We have had dates before but today I'm supposed to meet his mom who is visiting

It went better than I thought it would

I had dinner with them and we talked about life and things related to that

His mom even showed me some of his baby pictures much to his dismay

Now him and I are sat watching a movie

"Hey, what are you thinking about" He asked, looking up at me

"Just thinking about our day" I replied

"Ew you're so cheesy" he said hitting my chest

"Well I'm going to visit my family in a few weeks" I said to him

"How long will you be gone?" He asked

"I don't know, my dad is sick so it depends" I said

I didn't want to go into too much detail but he seemed to understand and held me tighter

I kept my composure and wrapped my arms around him, forgetting about the movie

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked in a way that was different from his usual tone

He sounded small

"I'll be ok I promise" I said kissing his forehead

We'll be alright after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't really updated this it's just because I'm not really as into GOT7 as I used to be and it requires a lot of motivation to write this book but I'll try to give you my best


End file.
